O Misterioso Caso Das Camas Vazias
by mimimiia
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Depois de uma peça pregada por James, Sirius acabou sem cama. Remus está feliz em dividir, mas será que isso não irá revelar sentimentos que nenhum deles está pronto para aceitar?


**A história não me pertence, apenas traduzi. Os personagens são todos da J.K. Rowling. Não obtenho lucros matérias com a história.**

Ao fundo da sala de aula do quinto ano, silenciosa exceto pelos zumbidos monótonos do Professor Binns, estavam sentados quatro garotos. Um, com cabelo preto que se arrepiava na parte de trás e óculos, dava o seu melhor para parecer que estava tomando notas todas as vezes que uma certa garota ruiva lançava-lhe um olhar. Ao seu lado, um garoto com cabelos pretos mal arrumados e um rosto que seria arrogantemente bonito se ele não estivesse se esforçando para não rir, e falhando miseravelmente. A razão pela qual o segundo garoto mal continha sua risada sentava à extrema esquerda. Um menino baixinho e gordo estava tentando desesperadamente capturar sua pena, que estava flutuando acima dele, fora de seu alcance. Um sussurro severo do quarto garoto, sentado à extrema direita e quase angelical com cabelos cor de mel e um nariz ligeiramente arrebitado, trouxe a pena de volta à carteira com uma pequena pancada.

- Ah, Rem, você não é divertido – o garoto responsável pela misteriosa levitação da pena de Peter sorriu afetadamente.

- Você sabe o que mais não é divertido? Detenção. Que é aonde você vai parar se não prestar atenção, Sirius – suspirou Remus.

- É, é, todos nós sabemos que você vai me emprestar suas anotações, de qualquer forma – foi a resposta suave, acompanhada do que Sirius esperou que fosse um sorriso vencedor.

Revirando os olhos, Remus voltou ao seu trabalho. Sirius, agora sem nada para fazer, já que a pena agora estava segura nas mãos de Peter, virou-se para James.

- Ficar encarando-a não vai tornar mais provável que ela saia com você, você sabe, não é?

James ficou ligeiramente vermelho e voltou rapidamente a olhar para seu pergaminho assim que a garota ruiva virou-se novamente para ele e sorriu, ignorando as risadinhas dos amigos dela.

Depois do que pareceram anos, e após passar quinze centímetros de pergaminho sobre a Revolta dos Duendes como dever de casa, o Professor Binns declarou o fim da aula. Sirius foi o primeiro a deixar a sala de aula, seguido de perto por Sirius e Remus. Olhando por cima de seu ombro ele pode ver James parado perto da porta, obviamente esperando por Lily.

- Ele está perdendo tempo, não está, Sirius? – disse Peter.

Sirius olhou para Lily, que passara muito rápido por ele, e tinha as orelhas levemente tingidas de rosa.

- Oh, eu não sei quanto a isso, qualquer dia ele pode ser que ele surpreenda a si mesmo – ele respondeu, e Remus riu, apesar de si mesmo.

Eles subiram a longa escada até a sala comunal.

- Caput Draconis – James murmurou, e passou pelo buraco do retrato. Sirius se largou no sofá, largando todos os livros no chão e suspirou. Remus, um pouco mais serenamente, sentou-se no outro sofá.

- Eu gosto de História da Magia, mas Binns parecia ainda mais entediante do que o normal hoje.

- Você está certo, Moony. E quinze centímetros! Isso é trabalho escravo – James concordou.

- Não que você estivesse realmente prestando atenção, James. Mas eu suponho que se tivéssemos um exame a respeito da parte de trás da cabeça de Lily Evans, você iria tirar as melhores notas – Sirius disse, ousadamente, e Peter deu uma risada roncada.

James, muito cansado para pensar em alguma resposta inteligente, apenas bufou e subiu tempestuosamente as escadas para o dormitório dos garotos.

- Vocês dois não deviam irritá-lo assim, sabem que é um assunto complicado – Remus advertiu, mas foi respondido apenas por risos abafados de Peter e outros não tão abafados assim de Sirius.

James voltou à sala comunal um pouco depois, parecendo decididamente mais feliz, para grande alívio dos outros garotos. De qualquer modo, foi apenas depois que eles voltaram ao dormitório após o jantar que descobriram o porquê. James, que continuava com um sorriso alegre no rosto, se despiu e arrumou a cama com a seguinte explicação:

- Se eu vou ter alguma chance de levar Lily comigo para Hogsmead amanhã, então vou precisar da minha força. Boa noite!

Peter foi rápido em seguí-lo, e logo estavam apenas Remus e Sirius fora de suas camas. Sirius estava escarrapachado no chão, movendo uma peça de xadrez com sua varinha, fazendo-a bater contra os dosséis das camas e o peitoril da janela. Um suspiro descontente veio de Remus, que estava sentado numa poltrona com um livro.

- Você precisa?

- Eu preciso o quê?

- Você precisa ser tão irritante quanto é possível enquanto eu estou tentando ler?

- Oh. Bem, sim. Não é tão divertido quando não irrita alguém – Sirius explicou.

Outro suspiro de Remus.

- Bom, neste caso, eu estou indo pra cama – ele levantou, cruzou o quarto e subiu na cama.

- Olhe pelo lado bom, Remmy. É sábado amanhã! Hogsmead! – Sirius tentou melhorar o clima, mas não obteve sucesso, aparentemente.

- Eu já te falei, não me chame de Remmy – foi a única coisa que Remus respondeu.

Tudo ficou em silêncio depois disso.

Por quase dois minutos.

Sirius, desistindo de sua diversão, apagou a luz do dormitório e estava arrumando as cobertas de sua cama. Remus deu um pequeno suspiro de alívio. Paz e silêncio. Ele pegou sua varinha e sussurrou "lumos". A ponta de sua varinha se acendeu e ele abriu seu livro de novo.

Não durou muito. No meio da primeira frase veio um grito do lado de Sirius do quarto, e as luzes se acenderam novamente.

- James!

Remus fechou seu livro com uma batida forte.

- Qual, no nome de Merlin, é o problema agora? – ele abriu as cortinas de sua cama para ver Sirius, os cabelos arrepiados e de pijamas, parecendo pronto para matar.

- James! Eu juro por Merlin... – mas uma mão tapou seus lábios antes que ele pudesse terminar, e Remus segurou-a ali por alguns segundos para ter certeza de que ele não gritaria de novo. Não vinha nenhum som das outras duas camas.

- Qual é o problema? – ele perguntou a um Sirius ainda parecendo muito irado.

- Olhe para minha cama! – veio a resposta abafada pela mão de Remus.

Ele a tirou dali devagar, e virou-se para olhar. A cama de Sirius, ao invés de parecer quentinha e convidativa, com lençóis quentinhos e uma colcha felpuda, estava exatamente o oposto. Os lençóis estavam verdes e gosmentos, e havia um inconfundível cheiro de lodo do lago.

Remus sentiu vontade de rir, mas sentiu que isso provavelmente não ajudaria na situação. Ao invés disso, virou-se novamente para olhar para Sirius.

- Como é que você sabe que foi o James? - em resposta, uma muito silenciosa e abafada risadinha veio da cama de James. Remus olhou para Sirius novamente - então conserte isso! Você conhece o feitiço, não conhece?

- Eu tentei! Mas o maldito colocou algum encanto anti-scourgify [n\t: scourgify é um feitiço de limpeza, nos livros em português foi traduzido "limpar"] na cama também, não foi?

Vários feitiços depois, tanto Remus quanto Sirius tiveram que admitir que não conseguiriam limpar aquilo naquela noite. Remus abaixou sua varinha, derrotado.

- Você mesmo causou isso, você sabe. Eu te falei pra não importuná-lo – mas então ele viu a expressão abatida de Sirius e resolveu parar – então, onde é que você vai dormir? A poltrona poderia estar ok...

- É, eu acho. A poltrona vai servir. Obrigado pela ajuda, Remmy.

- Não me chame de Remmy – foi o que Remus respondeu. Ele observou Sirius pegar um cobertor que estava nas costas da poltrona e se enrolar nele. Não parecia muito confortável. Então, ele caiu de novo em sua cama, esqueceu do livro, e dormiu.

Duas horas depois, ele acordou de novo. Continuou deitado, tentando descobrir o que o acordara. O som veio de novo. Um barulho qualquer e um suspiro descontente vindos da direção da poltrona.

- Sirius? Você está acordado? – Remus sussurrou em meio a escuridão.

- Eu acordei você? Me desculpe, não consigo encontrar uma posição confortável nessa coisa!

Remus pensou por um minuto e então sussurrou em resposta:

- Você quer dividir a cama comigo?

Ao que Sirius respondeu, agradecido:

- Achei que você nunca iria perguntar.

Remus ouviu o som baixinho de pés descalços atravessando o quarto, e então ele sentiu Sirius deitar-se ao seu lado.

- Você está congelando! – ele arfou, quando seu braço entrou em contato com o ombro de Sirius.

- Bem, é. Não é muito quentinho apenas com um cobertor, não é? – Sirius rosnou em resposta, e então – James vai pagar por isso...

Remus acordou, vendo o sol fluir pela fenda nas cortinas que Sirius deixara ao passar por ali na noite anterior. Ele piscou devido a luz forte, e depois percebeu a segunda pessoa na cama. Sirius estava dormindo ao seu lado, muito próximo dele, com um braço sobre seus olhos e outro amarrado à cintura de Remus. Ele ficou lá por um longo tempo, ouvindo Sirius inspirar e expirar, seus olhos fechados devido ao feixe de luz muito forte. Ele imaginou que devia ser mais ou menos sete da manhã, e ele sabia que os outros garotos acordariam logo, curiosos para saber o que Sirius fizera depois do incidente com a cama. Ele se mexeu um pouco, e o braço foi rapidamente retirado de sua cintura. Virando-se um pouco para o lado, ele encontrou um par de olhos cinza escuros piscando sonolentamente à luz do dia.

- Bom dia, Moony – veio a saudação sonolenta, e Remus sorriu e sussurrou em resposta:

- Bom dia, Padfoot.

Sentando, Sirius esfregou seus olhos e passou uma mão pelos cabelos, fazendo-os se arrepiarem ainda mais. _Fofo,_pensou Remus, e depois, _oh__não..._

Você vê, Remus tinha uma boa razão para ponderar a possibilidade de deixar Sirius dormir em sua cama na noite passada. Ele também tinha uma boa razão para não querer que Sirius acordasse e retirasse seu braço de sua cintura. Remus odiava admitir isso, e, reconhecia, andava fazendo um bom trabalho em reprimir isso nos últimos meses, mas este último pensamento havia apenas desfeito meses de conflito interior e convencimento de si mesmo de que ele havia superado isso. Superado ele. Superado Sirius Black.

Com um guincho, Remus se atirou para fora da cama, e correu através do dormitório para o corredor, e depois para o banheiro dos meninos. Sirius olhou confuso para ele, e para o modo como seu cabelo continuava perfeitamente arrumado e delicioso após oito horas se debatendo e se virando na cama. E depois, quase como um adendo, _fofo,_e então, _oh,__não..._

Você vê, Sirius também tinha uma boa razão para aceitar a chance de dividir a cama com Remus na noite passada. Ele também tinha uma boa razão para não retirar seu braço da cintura de Remus assim que acordou, até ele perceber que o outro tinha acordado também. Sirius odiava admitir isso, e, reconhecia, não andava sendo tão óbvio nos últimos meses, mas esse último pensamento apenas confirmou tudo que ele precisava saber. E ele precisava superar isso. Superá-lo. Superar Remus Lupin.

O resto do dia passou relativamente sem importantes eventos. Bem, quero dizer, o tanto sem eventos que poderia ser possível quando você está com os Marotos por perto. Sirius riu do Incidente do Lodo na Cama quase tão rápido quanto sua paciência se esgotou, e James fez a contra-azaração correta para des-lodar a cama. James quase conseguiu convencer Lily Evans a acompanhá-lo na excursão a Hogsmead, até que Ranhoso esbarrou nele num corredor, e James tentou azará-lo. Lily declarou que, até que ele crescesse, ela não iria acompanhá-lo a lugar algum. Isso deixou James meio sem esperanças, mas ele logo se alegrou novamente quando eles chegaram à Zonko's. Sirius e Remus agiram como sempre faziam perto um do outro, Remus repreendendo Sirius em suas palhaçadas, e Sirius rindo disso, com um braço passado pelos ombros de Remus, por precaução. Peter acreditou em cada palavra e foi convencido com sucesso de que era uma boa idéia comer três Growing Gobstoppers [n/t: não achei modo de traduzir o nome desse doce. Mas é como uma bala muito grande, e, pelo "growing" deduzo que a magia é que ela deva crescer mais ainda na boca da pessoa. (?)] da Dedos de Mel de uma vez, e o resultado, tem de ser dito, foi uma boca _um__pouco_cheia...

Considerando tudo, foi um bom dia, e quando eles voltaram para a sala comunal naquele fim de tarde, cheios de doces, novas penas e pergaminhos, eles estavam completamente desgastados. Lá pelas oito horas eles estavam bem, e muito cansados de jogar Snap Explosivo, e arrastaram seus pés pelas escadas até o dormitório.

- Nada de lodo na sua cama esta noite, Padfoot? – veio o comentário atrevido de Peter enquanto eles vestiam os pijamas.

- Não fale nisso, Wormtail... – Remus advertiu, mas Sirius apenas riu e mergulhou em sua cama.

- Não, parece bom pra mim!

Remus não conseguiu evitar de se sentir um pouco desapontado. Ele não se importaria de dividir a cama com Sirius novamente. Ele pegou seu livro e começou a ler, mas de novo, não passou da primeira linha quando este foi tomado de sua mão.

- Ei! Eu estava lendo isso!

- Eu vi isso, Remmy. E este é o problema. Você nunca para de ler? – Sirius estava segurando o livro fora do alcance de Remus, e ele não iria entrar na brincadeira e tentar pegá-lo.

- Se eu parasse, não haveria jeito de qualquer um de nós passar nos exames! Eu sou o único aqui que faz realmente as pesquisas.

- Touchè, Rem, Touchè. Mas eu não acho que isso conta como pesquisa – ele virou o livro nas mãos para ver sua capa, que apresentava os escritos: _Os__Trabalhos__Completos__de__William__Shakespeare_ – Ele é um trouxa? Ele soa como um completo idiota! Que tipo de nome é _Shakespeare_?

Remus corou suavemente e pegou o livro de volta.

- Bem, eu posso ler o que eu quiser. Esse é um país livre – Sirius apenas riu e jogou-se na cama ao seu lado. Depois de alguns segundos, Remus parou novamente – eu odeio gente lendo por cima do meu ombro.

- Quem disse que eu estava?

- De qualquer foram, achei que você disse que ele soava como _um__completo__idiota_?

- É, bem... eu posso estar curioso. Esse é um país livre – Sirius piscou e apontou sua varinha na direção da peça de xadrez. Ela começou sua jornada pelo quarto novamente, batendo nos dosséis das camas e no peitoral da janela. Dessa vez, Remus teve que se esforçar muito para não sorrir.

Vinte minutos depois a peça de xadrez estava agora parada. Remus nem sequer notava, ele estava muito entretido em seu livro. Foi apenas quando James anunciou que estava indo dormir, e Peter rapidamente concordou, que Remus virou-se e viu Sirius, a cabeça descansando contra a cabeceira, olhos fechados, dormindo profundamente. Ele sorriu para si mesmo e gentilmente deixou a cama. Quando voltou do banheiro, vestindo pijamas, Sirius tinha misteriosamente deixado de estar encostado na cabeceira, para estar agora, enrolado como uma bola em cima dos cobertores. Remus deitou-se ao seu lado, e dormiu.

Quando Sirius acordou na manhã seguinte, ele sorriu sozinho. Tudo aquilo havia funcionado muito bem, ele achou. Remus era tão inocente, ele percebeu, enquanto observava Remus inspirar e expirar devagar do outro lado da cama. Claro, Sirius não tinha estado realmente dormindo. Não quando Remus voltou do banheiro, pelo menos. Mas ele estava confortável o suficiente para continuar onde estava e esperar Remus dormir. Quando ele teve certeza de que Remus tinha finalmente dormido, ele se enfiou debaixo dos cobertores também e caiu no sono com facilidade.

Ele se mexeu um pouco e Remus suspirou e se virou. Encontrando os olhos de Sirius, ele sussurrou:

- Isso está se tornando um hábito.

Mas ele sorriu um pouco e Sirius sentiu seu estômago sacudir suavemente.

- Não é minha culpa se eu adormeci - ele respondeu, e sorriu de volta.

Durante a semana que se seguiu, Sirius "adormeceu" na cama de Remus exatamente mais duas vezes, e Remus acabou na cama de Sirius uma vez, depois de um pesadelo. A lua cheia seria na próxima noite, e seus sonhos estavam cheios de lobos e sangue, e um grande cachorro negro. Sirius o ouviu choramingar, acordou-o e guiou-o para sua própria cama. Remus não dormia tão bem havia muito tempo. Pareceu que James e Peter ignoravam o fato de que eles dificilmente passavam a noite em suas respectivas camas, o que provavelmente era o melhor. Os dois garotos sentiram que era melhor manter isso em segredo. Não que eles tivessem conversado sobre isso, mas estava mutuamente subentendido.

A lua cheia trouxe consigo o costumeiro perigo e desconforto que sempre trazia para Remus, mas foi um consolo saber que o grande cachorro negro, o cervo e o rato estavam ali, bem ao seu lado. Ele acordou no dia seguinte na Ala Hospitalar, e encontrou um garoto alto com cabelos pretos selvagens sentado desleixadamente na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Ei Moony, você está se sentindo melhor?

- Oi Pads. Não, não realmente – ele disse com um sorriso fraco.

- É, pergunta boba. Nós guardamos um pouco do jantar para você, os elfos domésticos disseram que levariam para a sala comunal se você estivesse se sentindo bem o suficiente – Sirius estava inquieto em sua cadeira, parecendo preocupado.

- Isso seria bom. Você poderia chamar a Madame Pomfrey? Eu realmente gostaria de voltar à sala comunal – e a expressão de alívio na face de Sirius foi o suficiente para fazer Remus sentir-se quase bem novamente.

Remus estava deitado na cama, no último capítulo de _Os__Trabalhos__Completos__de__William__Shakespeare._ Sirius estava deitado ao seu lado, dessa vez murmurando "Lumos. Nox. Lumos. Nox." e observando a ponta de sua varinha acender-se e apagar-se a cada palavra. Remus tinha desistido de tentar fazê-lo parar. Esse era o problema com Sirius, ele nunca parava. Sua mente sempre tinha que estar ocupada com algo, e quando irritar Remus com a peça de xadrez se tornou entediante, ele recorreu ao seu método atual. Depois da qüinquagésima terceira vez que sua varinha havia se acendido e apagado novamente, Sirius se virou e olhou para Remus. Sua expressão estava concentrada, lendo sob a luz fraca. Sirius disse um "Lumos" a mais, e moveu sua varinha para mais perto do livro. Remus olhou para cima, assustado.

- Eu só estava te dando um pouco de luz. Desculpe, vou parar – Sirius se desculpou.

- Não, está bem. Obrigado – respondeu Remus antes de enterrar seu rosto novamente no livro. Sirius começou a se levantar, mas Remus olhou para ele novamente – onde é que você vai?

- Bem, pra minha cama, suponho.

- Por quê?

- Porque está tarde e eu estou cansado?

- Não perguntei por que você está indo dormir. Quero dizer, perguntei por que está indo dormir na _sua_cama?

- Oh. Eu fico, então.

- Bom – e Remus sorriu, e Sirius sentou-se novamente na cama, antes de deitar-se sobre ela.

Ele olhou para Remus de novo, para o jeito como ele franzia seu nariz e mordia o lábio inferior quando estava concentrado no livro. E ele se perguntou o que aconteceria se ele apenas se inclinasse e o beijasse. Se ele simplesmente tirasse o livro de suas mãos e acariciasse seu rosto. O que Remus faria? Não. Isso era loucura. Claro que ele não faria isso! Fazer isso não causaria nada além de problemas. Mas problemas pareciam perseguir Sirius. E, se ele não estivesse muito enganado, Remus secretamente gostava desse problemas.

Sem parar para pensar, Sirius esticou seu braço e pegou o livro. Remus olhou para ele.

- Ei, eu estava na última página!

- É, bem, Shakespeare vai ter que esperar – e ele se inclinou, e antes que a sua mente pudesse contar aos seus lábios que essa era uma má idéia, ele já havia os pressionado contra os de Remus.

Demorou mais ou menos três segundos para Sirius perceber que Remus estava beijando-o de volta. Ele se afastou um pouco, surpreso, e Remus ficou muito vermelho e começou a se levantar. Sirius puxou-o de volta, e empurrou-o contra a cabeceira, beijando-o novamente, levemente com mais força dessa vez, e Remus correspondeu com prazer. As mãos de Sirius se moviam para cima e para baixo na cintura de Remus, que emaranhou suas mãos no cabelo do outro, movendo suas mãos por ele e fazendo-o se arrepiar mais do que nunca. Gentilmente, Sirius forçou sua língua contra a boca do outro garoto, que lhe correspondeu com um pequeno gemido. Eles se beijaram por quase um minuto, e então a voz de James cortou o silêncio do quarto.

- Ei, Peter! Está finalmente acontecendo!

Sirius se afastou de Remus, e viu a cortina balançando levemente.

- James, você estava nos espiando!

- Bem, eu só queria as anotações de Remus sobre a Revolta dos Duendes emprestadas, não pude evitar de vê-los! – James respondeu, alegremente.

Sirius grunhiu e ficou surpreso ao ver que Remus estava se balançando de tanto rir. Uma vez que Remus começa a rir é muito difícil fazê-lo parar, então Sirius fez a única coisa que fazia sentido nesse momento, e beijou-o.

E naquela noite não havia razão alguma para Sirius voltar à sua própria cama.


End file.
